A la espera de tu llegada
by SionFujimori
Summary: 'Por amor una persona es capaz de hacer locuras, unas más bizarras que otras, pero al final todas tienen un mismo destino'. Dos personas, una promesa por delante. Bienvenidos a la vida de 'el loco del muelle de San Blás'. SongFic de la canción 'En el muelle de San Blás' de Maná.


**Uuuuh...****  
****Ella despidió a su amor****  
****el partió en un barco****  
****en el muelle de san Blás.****  
****El juró que volvería****  
****y empapada en llanto ella juró****  
****que esperaría.**

Entro en llanto al escuchar las dolorosas palabras que le decía su amado, como sollozando le pedía que le llevara consigo porque no sabia que haría sin él, como viviría, pero con suma tristeza tenia que rechazar su propuesta, por más que quisiera seguir su vida junto con su pequeño castaño, sin duda seguía el día más doloroso en su vida, aun no podía creer todo lo que había hecho para estar junto con Tachimukai, el constante rechazo de las personas, la falta de dinero y aun así, termino con él. Ahora, ese día tan normal para los demás era uno de los más tristes para él, no sabia aun como podía calmar la situación, y sobre todo, el como detener el llanto del castaño, porque sin duda le partía su corazón el verlo llorar, lo amaba y hacia todo lo que haría por él. Acerco sus manos hacia su rostro y limpio las lágrimas que con mayor intensidad iban cayendo por su infantil y tierno rostro, mientras que le susurraba una que otra palabra para calmarle y así detener aquellas gotas saladas que dejaban caer sus ojos, lo dejo apoyar su cara por encima de su cabello, acariciándolos con suavidad, antes de tomar otra vez su rostro y mirar sus bellos ojos azules, tenían ese color azulino tan parecido al mar, y los amaba sin dudar, pero la imagen que estaba dejando reflejar en esos instantes era tan penosa.

**-Deja de llorar, me haces sentir tan mal… ¿Si?** -Dijo volviendo a apoyarle en su pecho y hacia la misma acción que antes, soltó un suspiro al ver como el barco a donde iría cada vez tenia más gente, necesitaba irse, era urgente pero al mismo tiempo quería dejar bien a su pequeño, no quería que estuviera en el estado que estaba antes de su ida, se sentiría demasiado mal consigo mismo.

**-Júreme que va a volver, Tsunami-san… Por favor…** -Su tono de voz parecía más que suplicante, era todo lo que necesitaba saber para no tener en su pecho la angustia que le recorría, lo miro a los ojos mirando como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y le besaba, correspondiendo al beso al instante.

**-Por supuesto que voy a volver, te lo prometo…** -Volvió a besarle otra vez y le soltó con mucho pesar a pesar del forcejeo que había por parte del castaño **-Te amo, Tachi, no lo olvides…**

**-¿Cómo cree que lo olvidare? Recuerde que yo también lo amo…** -Fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho el mayor ya que el barco estaba a punto de partir, corrió como pudo para subirse y no perder el viaje, mientras que se mantenía con los brazos detrás de su espalda, apoyado en uno de los muros de madera del muelle sonriendo con melancolía al ver como iba partiendo, alzo sus brazos para despedirse por ultima vez, cuando perdió de vista al pelirosa volvió a la misma posición. Y se quedo esperando.

**Miles de lunas pasaron****  
****y ella siempre estaba en el muelle****  
****esperando.****  
****Muchas tardes se anidaron**

**se anidaron en su pelo****  
****y en sus labios.**

Volvió al muro luego de haber comprando algo para comer, tenia hambre y no estaba dispuesto a irse de su puesto, ¿Y si él volvía y no estaba presente? Seria algo despreciable para su persona, ya habían pasado seis meses desde su partida y desde ese día no había podido retirarse del muelle, quizás varias veces había ido por unas frazadas en su casa y una que otra medicina, se mantuvo durmiendo en ese mismo lugar, y ya ni le prestaba atención a las personas que pasaban por su lado con miradas de incomprensión total, ''_¿Qué sabían ellos?_ '' Eran las palabras que surcaban por sus pensamientos y que nunca desaparecerían, por más que los demás le digan, había prometido esperarle y eso era lo que haría, lo había prometido.

**-¿Y porque tardara tanto? Nunca me dijo que tardaría tanto… ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¡Como crees, Tachimukai! No seas tan negativo… No… Solo tiene muchas cosas que hacer, si, eso… **-Golpeo su cabeza dejando salir una pequeña risa, tenia que animarse, recordaba que nunca había sido de esas personas que tenían una cara triste, pero estaba pasando por tiempos difíciles, dormir en el muelle no era para nada seguro, las noches eran demasiado frías y eran muchos los robo que se cometían, más se arriesgaba por él.

**-Hoy hay un muy buen clima… ¿No crees? El cielo esta despejado, el mar esta muy tranquilo, habrá una pesca muy productiva, aunque no es de dudar, se ha mantenido así toda esta semana** -Comenzó a hablar al visualizar a una gaviota que estaba a su lado, traía consigo un pescado en el pico, al final tenia razón con lo referente a la pesca **-Tuviste mucha suerte que agarrar un pez, pero ten cuidado, los pescadores ahora están matando gaviotas porque se roban a sus peces… ¿Eso no ha sido robado, verdad? Espero que no... **-Llego a dar una suave caricia a la gaviota antes de que saliera volando asustada, luego se dio cuenta de su comentario, no podía ser que ya estaba hablando solo y peor, ¡Con una gaviota! Pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos castaños y se recostó del muro, necesitaba tomar una pequeña siesta.

**Llevaba el mismo vestido****  
****y por si él volviera****  
****no se fuera a equivocar.****  
****Los cangrejos le mordían****  
****su ropaje, su tristeza****  
****y su ilusión.**

Un barco se paro en el muelle, lo miro con esperanza mientras se enderezaba a donde estaba sentado _''Que este ahí, que este ahí, que este ahí'' _Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mirando cada una de las personas que salían reuniéndose de las demás, niños correteando alegres hacia sus familiares, al ver esa imagen una sonrisa se hacia presente en su rostro, alguna vez se había imaginado el tener hijos, después de todo decían que era la mayor felicidad que una persona pudiese tener. Sus esperanzas se esfumaron al ver como el barco se retiraba de su puesto y se quedaba solo, ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, tembló sin poder evitar ante el frío que invadía en el muelle.

**-Se que va a volver… ''Lo ultimo que muere es la esperanza'' No puedo desanimarme…** -Susurro recostándose en el piso del muro que quedaba frente a frente al mar, traía la misma ropa de cuando se había ido **-Tsunami-san, usted tiene que volver, me lo prometió… **-Y callo por el sueño otro día más, pero fue interrumpido por un cangrejo que mordió sus pies **-¡Auch! ¡Eso ha dolido! ¿Otra vez tú aquí? Recuerda que te he dicho que no hay comida que sea tuya, es mía...**

**Y el tiempo se escurrió****  
****y sus ojos se le llenaron****  
****de amaneceres.****  
****Y del mar se enamoró****  
****y su cuerpo se enraizó****  
****en el muelle.**

Miraba el mar con una determinación sorprendente, quien le mirara se asustaría solo por el hecho de que ni siquiera pestañase, pero estaba más que acostumbrado, se quedo pensando en el gran gusto que tenia el moreno por el mar, como se la pasaba surfeando o simplemente nadando tanto como pudiera, los tiempos en el que le intentaba enseñar siendo todo un fracaso, aun así era muy divertido, las risas que eran cada vez más frecuentes cuando uno de los dos caía de lleno en el agua, y sobre todo esos momentos tan inolvidables pasados tanto en el mar y como en el mismo muelle. Se cubrió con la frazada que siempre tenia, al parecer tenia síntomas de gripe aunque no le preocupara, ya era mucha costumbre, sabia las consecuencias que podía causarle el estar tanto tiempo expuesto al agua pero era lo único que quería, no hasta verlo.

**Sola... Sola en el olvido****  
****Sola... Sola con su espíritu****  
****Sola... Sola con su amor el mar****  
****Sola... en el muelle de san Blás.****  
****Su cabello se blanqueó****  
****pero ningún barco****  
****a su amor le devolvía.**

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que se había ido a ese viaje? Eran muchos, era todo lo que le recordaba, era obvio porque ahora su aspecto estaba envejecido, su cabello se torno blanquecino y su piel suavemente arrugada, pero aun tenia ese rostro tan simpático que todos alguna vez conocían. Tenía un terrible dolor en su espalda, el estar apoyado en el muro de madera no era para nada cómodo, pero era todo lo que tenia en ese pequeño espacio donde ''habitaba'', porque todos podían asegurar que le habían visto ahí la gran mayoría del tiempo, solo cuando tenia que ir por comida o darse un baño en su casa, la cual estaba muy descuidada, totalmente llena de polvo.

Se sentó con dificultad en el suelo tomando el plato de comida que tenia en sus manos, agradeció en voz baja a la pequeña que se lo había dado, siempre la encontraba y ella muy inocente traía algo para él, era lindo ver tan acto de una pequeña como ella, sabia que en un futuro seria una gran mujer. Miro el muelle, ya hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba un barco que no sea de carga, aun así se quedo, esperando.

**Una tarde de abril****  
****la intentaron trasladar****  
****al manicomio.**

**Nadie la pudo arrancar****  
****y del mar nunca jamás****  
****la separaron.**

No se había sentido para nada bien ese día, estaba lloviendo y gotas caían en su cara una y otra vez mientras que una mano se posaba por encima de su frente, tenia fiebre y al parecer estaba alta, se había forzado demasiado luego de que un grupo de señores intentaran llevarle a un manicomio, él estaba perfectamente bien de salud, solo era incomprendido, nadie le entendía y le dolía, la mentalidad que tenían para juzgarlo era demasiado. Y no era todo, aunque no supiera ya tenia el apodo de ''El loco del muelle de San Blás''

**-Todos están locos, menos yo… ¿Cómo pueden decir esas tonterías? Es una total falta de respeto hacia mi persona, me ofende…**

Parloteaba a cada segundo el castaño indignado por los comentarios que escuchaba de las personas, como siempre miro el muelle en espera de que otro barco apareciese y en el su amado saliera, aun tenia esa ilusión de que apareciera, no podía dejar de creer en ello.

**Sola... Sola en el olvido****  
****Sola... Sola con su espíritu****  
****Sola... Sola con su amor el mar****  
****Sola... en el muelle de san Blás.**

**Sola... Sola en el olvido****  
****Sola... Sola con su espíritu****  
****Sola... Sola con el sol y el mar****  
****Sola... Ooh Sola...**

Ya hacia mucho que nadie pasaba por su lado, y si era así todos le ignoraban, ¿Pero que era lo que pasaba? ¿Es que acaso ya dejaban de considerarle una persona? Aunque ignorara las palabras hirientes siempre le llegaban a su corazón y no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, dejando relucir toda la tristeza que sentía todos esos años luego de la despedida de la única persona que había amado, siempre había imaginado una vida junto al pelirosa, sonaría extraño ahora en esos tiempos pero era inevitable el no poderle mente a lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiese tenido que irse de viaje y se quedara con él.

Pero solo eran pensamientos, cosas que no pasaron y aun así esperaba que pasaran.

**Sola en el olvido****  
****Sola... Sola con su espíritu****  
****Sola... Sola con su amor el mar****  
****Sola... en el muelle de san Blás.**

**Se quedó, se quedó****  
****sola, sola.**

Cada minuto que pasaba era un martirio para su persona, sentía que su cuerpo no tenia ningún motivo para moverse, termino por quedarse recostado, por suerte tenia la frazada encima suya que le cubría del sol del mediodía, observaba la feria que se había hecho en el muelle, las competencias de natación y surf solo aumentaba su dolor y los recuerdos afloraban, recuerdos que cada vez que le atormentaba y le hacían pensar en la idea de que no volvería a verle, ya había llorado un sinfín de veces por lo mismo, y es que aun no había cambiado esa actitud tímida y noble de siempre.

**-¿Y si al final no regresa? ¿Tu que opinas, pequeña Gaviota? A veces, me das celos, porque tu puedes volar a cualquier parte del mundo, yo estoy limitado a moverle unos metros antes de que me duela alguna parte del cuerpo por nada… **-De alguna forma ya no le importaba el hecho de hablar solo, ya era más que costumbre- **No recuerdo cuanto tiempo he pasado en este muelle, de vez en cuando me siento solitario pero recuerdo el porque estoy aquí y me alegro instantáneamente, otra cosa es que me prometió que volvería y yo le prometí que… Que lo esperaría… **

**Se quedó, se quedó****  
****sola, sola.****  
****Se quedó, se quedó****  
****con el sol y el mar.****  
****Se quedó ahí****  
****se quedó hasta el fin.****  
****Se quedó ahí.****  
****Se quedó****  
****En el muelle de San Blás**

Dejo de hablar al sentir como su respiración se entrecortaba, tomaba bocanadas de aire al mismo tiempo que se sostenía del muro de madera, aunque estuviera sentado tenia la sensación de que caería en cualquier momento, tocia cada vez más seco hasta que tuvo la necesidad de parar y al tocar su boca se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando… ¿Enserio estaba sangrando? Miro su mano y pudo confirmarlo, ya no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, solo una vez se había puesto a pensar sobre el día en que le tocase morir, él quería haber tenido una familia ya formada, de igual manera, permanecer junto a la persona que tanto amaba, pero solo serian sueños jamás cumplidos, ¿Cómo podía imaginar alguna vez que terminaría de esa manera? Un dolor agudo se hizo presente en su pecho e instantáneamente se pudo las manos ahí, sosteniéndose.

Su vista se nublaba con cada pestañear que daba, terminando en el suelo desplomado, y había tenido la tan buena suerte de que nadie estuviera presente, no quería que le tuviesen pena, pero al mismo tiempo quería que alguien le ayudase, no quería morir, aun no, necesitaba verlo, tenia que esperarlo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras más sangre salía de su boca, ese sabor tan amargo que tenia solo era más que un detalle que pasaría a ser asunto sin importancia, con la poca visión pudo ver una cabellera pelirosa en frente, no sabia si estaba alucinando o la falta de sangre le estaba afectando pero, una sensación de calidez le inundo.

**-T-Tsunami-san…** -Articulo dejándose reposar en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos, quizás, ese día había podido verle, y por eso, tal vez, se sentía tan realizado y tranquilo consigo mismo, que sentía que podía descansar de su tan difícil promesa, dio su ultima bocanada de aire y cerro sus ojos, dejando mostrar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

**-A-Al fin… Pude v-verle… **

**Ooooh...  
Sola, Sola  
se quedó  
sola sola.  
**

* * *

**Al fin lo he terminado! Ha sido algo de inspiración rápida, como siempre xDDD Me siento…. D': Tsunami! Tachi! -llora- Esa canción me tenia mortificado! Es tan bella, pero tan triste al mismo tiempo, y como se relacionaba con la pareja, termine en esto xDUu**

**Espero un comentario… Y... Y no me maten, es culpa de la canción, no mía, ¡No quise matar a Tachi! kdhafhgflha…. Bueno, solo espero Reviuw xDUu**

**Nota: Al final el barco donde iba Tsumani se hundió en la costa antes de llegar a destino, y como Tachi nunca pasaba por su casa o revisaba el correo, nunca se entero de la noticia.**


End file.
